<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staggered by thatsnotmyname32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523395">Staggered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyname32/pseuds/thatsnotmyname32'>thatsnotmyname32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Pre-Konoha Village, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Warring States Period (Naruto), other tags too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyname32/pseuds/thatsnotmyname32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only four of them were supposed to go back and change things. But Kaguya’s interference caused the jutsu to explode in their faces. So instead, there were ten time travellers, further in the past than they intended. But that was good, right? This way, they could fix more than they planned. Only thing was, they didn’t all end up at the same point in time. Multi-Saku. Warring clans era.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato, Haruno Sakura/Senju Hashirama, Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Izuna, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Obito, Multi-Saku, Namikaze Minato &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Hashirama &amp; Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama &amp; Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara &amp; Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So… I haven't been writing. Mostly I've just been reading, getting some inspiration here and there. This is one of the things that popped into my head. Not sure about pairings, probably end up pairing Sakura with either Minato, Kakashi, or one of the Founders. But there's no harm in having fun until then, right? ;) Anyway, that should give you a clue to what fics I've been reading. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It <em>burned </em>through her.</p><p>Sakura's mouth was open in a silent scream as chakra ripped through her. This wasn't supposed to be happening! The jutsu they'd done was a time travel one, and it was supposed to send her and her team mates back into the past, back to the point that Team Seven had graduated the Academy. They were going to <em>change </em>things, make sure that Zetsu couldn't resurrect Kaguya.</p><p>They'd been fighting for so long, they hadn't been able to defeat the unsealed Otsutsuki, even with the Sage's seals. But the Sage of Six Paths had led Naruto and Sasuke to a scroll, one that hadn't seen light of day since his son's time. Using the practically unlimited chakra of the reanimated Hokage, as well as a boost from the Sage and the remnant of the bijuu in Naruto, Sakura and her boys were going to go back and change things.</p><p>But then Kaguya showed up.</p><p>She hadn't been able to stop the jutsu. In fact, the jutsu had sucked up the surprised goddess's chakra, overloading the jutsu. <em>That'</em><em>s</em> what was now burning through Sakura. Just before blackness consumed her vision, Sakura had seen that everyone else seemed affected by it as well, including the Hokages. What effect this was going to have on the jutsu… There was no way of knowing.</p><p>Finally, <em>finally</em>, the blackness vanished in a flash of brilliant white light. Sakura landed hard on the ground, every cell in her body screaming at her. Her coils were all but fried, and her yin seal was cracked, but self-repairing. Her body was automatically being healed by her chakra, which was pushing and pulling at her coils in a way that reminded her of chakra exercises to increase reserves.</p><p>If you did it violently and painfully, <em>forcing</em> it through, that is.</p><p>Sakura rolled over onto her back, allowing her chakra to work on her injuries. Her chakra was volatile right now, the slightest poke was causing tears in her tenketsu, even as it then attempted to heal them. Yet she forced herself to assess the damage, no matter how painful. She checked her seal, noting that the cracks weren't even half fixed yet (they should have been!). There was an overload of chakra in her seal, likely the reason that it had cracked.</p><p>Basically, she was suffering a chakra overload. A <em>dangerous</em> one, since her coils were so damaged. But she could heal that, as long as nothing happened that required the use of chakra. Ignoring how much it ached to do so, Sakura forced herself to sit up and take in her location. Looking around, she saw the greenery that was common in the south of Fire Country. That <em>wasn't</em> where she'd been before.</p><p>Standing on shaky legs that threatened to give out at any second, she started walking, picking a random direction. After several minutes, her ears picked up the sound of water, a stream by the sounds of it. She altered her course slightly to head straight for it. Once she reached it, she collapsed in front of it, reaching down with cupped hands to bring the cool, refreshing liquid to her lips. It was only then that she noticed how thirsty she'd been.</p><p>Once she'd satiated her thirst, Sakura washed her hands and face as thoroughly as she could. She needed to find supplies, find out if she was the only one here, find out <em>when</em> she was in time. She needed to plan, but had no real idea on where to start, just a vague idea. Glancing up at the sky, she saw that it was late afternoon, and figured that she should probably find shelter before she did anything else. But where?</p><p>In the end, all she could do was climb into the hollow of a large tree, setting rudimentary traps that would only keep out civilians and wild animals. Even her gennin self would be able to get past these, but without proper supplies, she could only use what was in her environment. She caught a fish from the stream, cooked (aka burnt) it over a fire, then spent the night sleeping fitfully, waking often at the slightest noise.</p><p>Come morning, and Sakura was surly and hungry, but her chakra had evened out. It was no longer attacking her, and her coils were slowly healing. It would have been better if she could have gotten another medic to help her, as working with your own coils and tenketsu was difficult and incredibly fiddly. But the cracks in her seal were gone now, and her seal was so full, she had to consciously stop herself from adding more chakra to it. (it had been a habit for so long, automatically sending chakra there without having to consciously do <em>anything</em>)</p><p>Once she'd caught, cooked, and eaten another fish, Sakura sat by the side of the stream, entering a meditative state. She focused on sensing what was around her. It was a basic exercise that was taught at the Academy, mostly for those who didn't have any natural talent for it. Her range had never been all that large, mostly just encompassing the Academy grounds. Now, however…</p><p>Sakura held back a gasp as she realised that she could sense <em>much</em> further than she had before. It was nowhere near as good as Naruto's sensing, or even that of the Nidaime's. But Sakura could vaguely feel the chakra of living humans to the north of her position. There was no way she could identify them, of course, and she didn't know how many there were. Just that they were there.</p><p>Was this a side effect of the chakra overload from the jutsu? Were there any other surprises awaiting her? She sighed and opened her eyes, trying to decide whether or not she'd head for the chakra signatures. Standing, Sakura dusted herself off and decided to head for the chakra signatures. She wasn't sure if she'd interact with them, but maybe it would help her to figure out when she was?</p><p>She started walking, but after only about an hour, stopped suddenly. Someone was coming. The chakra… she could barely feel it, but it was headed <em>straight</em> for her, and would be there sooner than she was ready for it. Sakura braced herself, stance ready, but that faltered at the sight that met her when she found herself face to face with brilliant blue eyes and sun bright hair.</p><p>"Y-Yondaime-sama?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Only four of them were supposed to go back and change things. But Kaguya's interference caused the jutsu to explode in their faces. So instead, there were ten time travellers, further in the past than they intended. But that was good, right? This way, they could fix more than they planned. Only thing was, they didn't all end up at the same point in time. Multisaku warring clans era.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya! So, I hate this chapter. Well, I hate how many times I rewrote it before I was even mildly satisfied with it. I don't wanna try to rewrite it again. Ah well…</p>
<p>So this chapter has ended up a bit explainy-splainy. At least until right at the end.;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minato smiled down at her. "Sakura-san," he greeted her, then reached out and the next thing she knew, her world was spinning, and when it stopped, they weren't in the same place as before.</p>
<p>"Wh-what the hell?"</p>
<p>"Sorry about that," he told her. "But it wasn't safe out in the open like that."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" she asked.</p>
<p>He sighed, then sat down on a rock, and Sakura glanced around, noting that they were in the entrance of a cave. "Long story short, the jutsu backfired," Minato said. "Instead of sending just you, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke back to the day you all became a team, we're much further back, in the time of the Warring Clans Era."</p>
<p>Sakura gaped, then looked at him properly, noting one <em>very</em> important detail. "You're alive," she whispered. "I mean, <em>alive</em> alive! Wait, if you're here… Is anyone else?"</p>
<p>"…We're not completely certain, but we have a strong suspicion that Uchiha Madara is also back with us," he told her. "Obito is trying to get proof, but if he is back, he's doing a brilliant job in hiding the fact."</p>
<p>Sakura shook her head. "How could this have happened?" she wondered. "Kaguya… she interrupted the jutsu, her chakra…"</p>
<p>"That would be the most logical conclusion," Minato said. "Though I'm not sure just yet how it is that I'm not an edo tensei any longer. Also as I said, Obito is here too, but so is Sandaime-sama and Nidaime-sama. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke are as well."</p>
<p>"So… basically everyone who was alive or reanimated at the time of the jutsu?" she asked, and he nodded.</p>
<p>Sakura sighed. "Are the Sandaime and Nidaime 'alive' as well?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Sandaime-sama was brought back to life, yes," Minato told her. "Nidaime-sama… well, he ended up in his younger self. As did Madara, probably. Shodaime-sama isn't back yet, though."</p>
<p>"If you know all of this…" Sakura eyed him contemplatively. "How long have you all been back here?"</p>
<p>"Well, I've been here a month," Minato said. "Sandaime-sama has been here almost nineteen years…"</p>
<p>"You're kidding me!" Sakura blurted out, then immediately apologised, "Sorry, sorry, continue."</p>
<p>Minato grinned good-naturedly at her outburst, and Sakura noted how that grin was so much like Naruto's and yet totally different as well. "Well, Naruto was the next to arrive," he said. "He's been here about eight and a half years. Obito's been back about five years, and he swears that's when Madara came back as well, into his younger self. He's rather determined to prove it."</p>
<p>Sakura nodded absently, wondering if perhaps Madara was still wanting to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, then discarding that thought, because surely he wouldn't want Kaguya to return? Minato continued on then.</p>
<p>"Obito was… de-aged, basically," he told her. "Ended up as a twelve year old again. So he's seventeen now. Kakashi and Sasuke turned up eighteen months ago, and Kakashi was de-aged as well, but to about eighteen. Sasuke seemed fine, he claims he used his rinnegan to protect himself from any effect the jutsu would have on him. Unfortunately, he hasn't been able to activate it since then. Also, a few months ago, we learned that Nidaime-sama turned up about the same time, in his younger self as well. Then I showed up, and now you're here."</p>
<p>Sakura took all of this in, wondering not for the first time, just how the fuck Kaguya had affected the jutsu <em>so</em> much? It hadn't… sent her back too? Surely Minato would have said something?</p>
<p>"So what now?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Now, we need to get back to our base of operations," he told her. "We're all set up in the north east of Fire Country, in what's currently Hatake territory."</p>
<p>Sakura raised an eyebrow at that, and Minato elaborated, "Apparently one Hatake can't successfully lie to another, and when Kakashi and Sasuke ran into them, they had to tell all, or risk being executed. The clan took it pretty well, I think. I mean, they did take them, and also by extension the rest of us, in after all."</p>
<p>Sakura nodded, then closed her eyes and sighed. "So we head out?" she asked, opening her eyes to look up at him.</p>
<p>"We head out," Minato said. "We're too deep in Uchiha territory to linger too long."</p>
<p>Sakura nodded and followed as he led her out of the sealed area. "Are you leaving this here?" she asked, and he nodded.</p>
<p>"It's a good hiding place for Obito if he needs it while he's spying on his clan," Minato told her, that grin of his back, and she smiled in return. "You need to keep your chakra as hidden as possible, we're probably going to have to dodge Uchiha patrols."</p>
<p>Nodding once more, Sakura followed him out.</p>
<p>Sakura followed Minato through Fire Country's forests, with Minato directing them around several patrols, reminding her that he was a sensor. They travelled for the rest of the day, then as the sun started to sink low on the horizon, a projectile came out of nowhere and knocked Minato down. Sakura rushed to get to him, but strong arms were suddenly holding her back, and she felt a slap over her wrists. Her chakra was cut off, and she watched in horror as someone came forward and did the same to a dazed Minato.</p>
<p>Then, stepping into her line of sight, came a person she really didn't want to see. Uchiha Madara stood before her, arms crossed as he stared haughtily down at Minato.</p>
<p>"Make sure he's bound properly, I don't want him escaping again," he ordered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Again?</em>
</p>
<p>"Yes, Madara-sama," one of the Uchiha said, and Sakura wondered how they'd slipped in past Minato's senses.</p>
<p>Madara turned to her then, and there was a gleam in his eyes that made her more than a little afraid of what he wanted with her. "Haruno Sakura," he mused. "What an unexpected bonus."</p>
<p>And with those words… "They were right then," she said. "You are back here too."</p>
<p>Madara's brow rose. "I see the Namikaze has already filled you in," he noted. "Yes, I am back. And this time, everything's going to be different."</p>
<p>He stepped towards her then, fingers grasping her chin to make him look into his eyes, but Sakura refused to play along, clenching her eyes shut. Madara sighed, and released his grip. He nodded to someone behind her, and before she could do anything, her head was held firm, her eyes forced open. Madara's sharingan whirled, and with being unable to look away, Sakura's mind fell into deep blackness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>